Sins of the Father
by Azryel66
Summary: Although sad, John was prepared to die. Set after the events of Saw III, John Kramer is amazed to wake up after Jeff Denlon slit his throat with a circular saw. And who was his savior? His son Gideon, who was alive thanks to science and experimentation.
1. Gideon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saw or any of the characters or sequels. Don't sue me, I don't have money, just a love for Jigsaw and his lovely games._

_I also am not sure about the ages and time line so if I'm off let me know. _

_This is my first fanfic, the idea came to me in a dream so suggestions are greatly appreciated, just please be nice _

**Sins of the Father**

**A SAW Fanfic**

It was weird; the only thing on John Kramer's mind as he lay dying on the bed…was the Gideon project. The death of his unborn son had haunted him since it happened, even now as the copious amount of blood burst forth from his neck from the circular saw wound, even as Amanda young lay dead on the floor. He wondered what the boy would be like had he lived. Jeff's son was dead, but at least he had gotten the chance to see him, hold him…love him. John never got that chance. He had donated the dead fetus to science and hoped they could do something, but after all this time he knew that it was most impossible. If nothing had happened by now, nothing would happen. And now he lay dying, his life's work gone and he would die, not someone who turned lives around, who saved people from themselves, but a murderer, a killer, the jigsaw killer. Closing his eyes, the last thing John heard was the sound of himself flat lining…and the sound of Lynn's shotgun collar.

Awareness. It was the last thing John Kramer expected as he opened his eyes. He was…alive? That was impossible; he had all but ben decapitated by Jeff. But here he was, in a dark room lit by a single light bulb. Looking around john saw a heart monitor to his left along with a blood bag. An IV was in his left hand.

_Blood transfusion? Who would waste their blood on a dying cancer patient? _The old man thought to himself. He then gently touched his neck.

_Stitches. Professionally done. Someone…saved my life. _

For a second time John was spared death's embrace. Was it meant to be? His games, his method of rehabilitation, did the world need it more than he thought? John wanted to move, to sit up. He touched his head; it too was now closed and dressed with bandage. Just then he heard a door open from somewhere, it was too dark to make out much of the room.

"How do you feel?" The voice came from the darkness. Male, young, a little raspy.

"Surprised." John answered truthfully "Who are you?"

A figure stepped into the light. He was a young man, long white hair and black eyes. He was wearing all black, some sort of garment made of belts and chains with a long black trench coat over. He was pale as he moved and kneeled at John's side.

_Another Jigsaw fanatic? No…something else…I know this boy. _John sat up and leaned close to the stranger.

_His eyes…something about his eyes_

That's when John felt it. It had been forever, but the heat that was filling him. It was familiar. It started in his soul and spread throughout his diseased body. The last time he felt it was when he placed a hand on Jill's extended tummy all those years ago.

"G-Gideon?" he could barely say the name

The young man smiled in delight.

"Say it again father."

John felt hot tears in his eyes.

"Gideon…my son. Gideon."

The young man was clearly happy as he smiled. Moving forward he hugged John.

"How? When?"

"Shhh." Gideon released his father and sat on the edge of the bed.

"As for how I can't really explain. They brought me back and I aged to this point in a matter of weeks. I couldn't contact you though." Gideon's look was sad "They said I might not live long, and it would be heartache for you for us to reunite just for you to watch me die…again."

"And…you won't die?" John wasn't sure if he wanted the answer, but he asked anyway.

"There may be complications but…I think I'm alright." Gideon smiled again

John in turn sighed in relief, then touched his throat again.

"You did this?" He asked. Gideon nodded

"It was hard to stabilize you, but I wasn't about to give up on you father. You couldn't die, not like this."

John sighed and lay back down. He COULD die like this though. Knowing his son was alive and loved him.

"Get some rest. Do you need anything?"

"No…you have given me enough Gideon, more than enough."

The young man smiled again then headed for what John assumed to be the door.

"Um…father?" He asked before leaving

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if…I play with the puppet?"

John laughed

"I don't mind…it is yours after all."


	2. The First Step

When John awoke again his room was filled with the light of the sun. The place was more visible, there was a desk in the corner and the floor was covered in low carpet. Gideon was sitting in a chair in the corner; his white hair covered his face as he slept. Billy the puppet lay undisturbed in his lap. The old man sighed, and here he was starting the think that he had sunk all that money into the project for no reason. That no matter what he did he would never really get back what he valued most, the son he had lost. It was a shame that he had neither Jill or his hair or eyes. Most likely this was because of the experimentation he had been through. Gideon stirred but otherwise remained asleep. He look like he was in his early twenties, his features reminded John of his youth, but he seemed to have Jill's sleeping habits. That woman could sleep in any position.

"Gideon." John didn't want to wake him, but he felt the urge to talk to his son more. The young man muttered something as he stirred again. This time he clutched the Billy doll closer to him. John smiled, how many nights had he wondered if his son would have like Billy? So many questions he had asked himself about the son he had lost, now that he actually had Gideon back, why not ask?

"Gideon." He called again. The young man yawned in response and opened his eyes. With a smiled he stood and walked over to John's side. He seemed so happy just for John to call his name.

"Yes father?"

John sat up and pet his bed for the young man to sit down. He did so.

"You like Billy?" he asked

Gideon looked over the puppet in his arms.

"He's wonderful. It's like he was made just for me."

Though his appearance suggested him to be a young man in his twenties, his personality seemed much younger.

"How old are you Gideon?"

The young man frowned.

"I'm not sure really. My body's so warped, I look like I should be in college but, I only have a few years of memory. The scientists schooled me, but…" Gideon was staring at the Billy doll as he spoke

"But…?" John pressed

"I was tired of being a guinea pig for them. I know bringing a dead fetus back to life is something of a miracle but, it was painful, the tests they did to me every day. So I ran away to find you."

"I see. What did they do to you Gideon?"

The young man traced the swirls in Billy's cheeks with a finger. He was hesitating.

"Gideon." John said in a firmer tone.

The young man sighed before turning back to his father.

"One of them would beat me, bruise me up to see how fast I would heal" He started "Another one like to put needles in me. One would make me do all these problems on a chalkboard and shock me when I got one wrong and the last one…he would…touch me in places I didn't like."

Gideon had turned his attention back to Billy, fixing the little suit on the doll.

"I see." John's expression darkened, he had hired those people to help him get his son back, not for them to torture him and treat him like a expendable test subject once they had. He wondered if they kept his revival a secret because of when they told Gideon, or were they keeping it a secret so they can have their guinea pig?

"I think it's time these people were brought to justice." The old man said finally

"Justice?" Gideon's was still fixing the suit.

"Yes. It's time they saw the error of their ways and leaned the value of life."

Gideon smiled. It was then then John wondered if his son knew what he meant.

"Gideon…do you know how I make those that take life for granted see the error of their ways?"

"Yes. I used to see you in my dreams father. The way you rehabilitate people. That's how I found you, I saw the man that hurt you as he played his game, and your apprentices failure. Unfortunately I wasn't able to get to you in time to stop it."

"Amanda had so much potential, but I can't let a common killer carry on my legacy. She failed her test, and paid the price."

"Am I fit father?" Gideon asked not looking up from Billy "Am I worthy to carry on your work?"

John looked his son over.

"I don't see why not."

The young man was happy. As he turned back to John.

"Then I will gather anything you need and we can set up the warehouse." He said excitedly

Gideon then pushed a button in back of the puppet and Billy laughed his trademark laugh.

"Alright then." John concluded "It's time we played"

"Yes." Gideon whispered "I want to play a game."


	3. Perfection

John watched in amusement as Gideon wandered around the store. He found the old man a wheel chair and John suggested that they go out for the evening. There were many stores on the way to one of the man's favorite restaurants so he decided, why not take Gideon there. One store was of electronics and Gideon was in heaven as he looked over all the shiny things that lit up and made noise. They continued towards the restaurant when the young man's eyes fell on a guitar in front of one of the music stores.

"Father look…" He said in awe and pointing

"Yes, a fine instrument." John nodded with a smile

"I wish I knew how to play it. Music would make you feel better."

"I feel fine Gideon, finer than I have in a long time."

"Still…"

John smiled and put a hand on Gideon's arm.

"My Gideon, my precious son." He said. "You don't need to do anything to try to please me or find a spot in my heart. There is already a place that has always been there, understand?"

Gideon was thinking as he held the doll close. Something was on his mind, he seemed…troubled.

"Gideon?"

But the young man smiled softly at the sound of his name.

"It's nice to hear my name spoken out of something other than anger or fear…" He said looking to John "It makes me feel…safe."

"No harm will come to you as long as I still breathe" John told his son

"The same goes for me Father, I'll protect you, no matter what it takes."

The man awoke from a sleep he didn't remember taking. He was laying on the floor of a small room with white tiles on the floor and walls, it reminded him of a bathroom without the fixtures. Standing he rubbed his head and then his neck. There was something hard and metal there. He rubbed it again before he looked up. A small television was mounted to the wall in the corner of the room. After a few moment it came to life and the puppet that he had heard so much about stared lifelessly into the camera.

"Hello Felix." The voice over said

"What the hell is this?" Felix yelled at the tv

"You are an accomplished doctor, a master at your craft as well as a teacher. But you have an obsession an obsession with perfection. An obsession that drives you to cruelty."

"I don't have a cruel bone in my body!" Felix yelled

"But you do. You were trusted with something very precious, the life of a child. And in your obsession you did more harm than good."

"Wha... You mean Gideon? "

" You used electricity to get your point across, now you will be the one tested and you will be the one punished for imperfections"

The door to the room opened and before Felix was a flooded maze of fence.

"Before you is a maze, it's corridors filled with water, the perfect conductor for the high voltage collar around your neck. You have sixty minutes to reach the end of the maze. But be perfect, for every mistake of touching the sides you shall receive and electric shock, each more powerful than the last and should you fail, the fence surrounding you shall spring to life, electrocuting you to death. Live or die Felix, make you choice."

"No, Listen to me, that thing, he's a monster." Felix tried to plead "Gideon, he doesn't even qualify as a human anymore!"

There was a small pause

"Let the game begin"

John and Gideon sat in the surveillance room. The young man pet Billy on the head as Felix made his way through the flooded hallway. John sat in a soft recliner that Gideon had brought. He didn't bother asking the young man where he acquired the treasures he brought back. "I don't think he's going to make it" Gideon said in a low voice.

John heard Gideon but didn't answer. His attention was with Felix who waded through the maze.

The man was over weight and panicky as he splashed through the narrow maze. He wasn't very coordinated for a man that demanded perfection. And he had dared to hurt Gideon, dared to hurt Johns son. John was brought from his thoughts by a cough. He turned to see Gideon covering his mouth as he coughed.

"Are you alright?" John asked concerned

"I'm fine father." The young man smiled, he then turned back to the television

"Just fine"

Felix could feel his clothes weighing him down as he struggled to the end of the maze. Four times he had been shocked and knew the skin under his collar was burned. He was getting tired and the time was winding down. He couldn't die here, he would die because of that monster. Suddenly the man heard a creak. Looking up he noticed fluorescent light above him. It was loose and looked about to fall.

"No..." Felix tried to run, however the water was waist deep. He stumbled and fell into the fence, the collar sending another shock through his body. Frustrated Felix roared at the sky.

"Damn you, you psycho!" he cursed "An damn that monster you're standing up for! Both of you can rot it-"

Suddenly Felix could hear something powering up as he could literally see sparks going through the fence. The last thing he heard were two words.

"Game over"


	4. Suspicion

As the days went by John observed his son. It was a cold night as they walked brought the city. John convinced Gideon that he can walk on his own without the wheelchairs aid. Instead he used a cane.

"Father...why do people betray each other?" He asked in curiosity as tiny droplets of rain fell from the sky.

"It's human nature." John explained "or rather...a human imperfection. Humans claim to be naturally selfish but its not the case for those who willingly jump in front of a moving bus to save another."

"I see." Gideon thought. "So it's...a good thing to punish these people?"

"Not so punish...rehabilitate." John corrected.

"Hey!"

The two turned as three men with hoods covering Thier faces surrounded them.

"What do you want?" Gideon asked. There was some curiosity there.

"You're money fool!" One of them gave Gideon a hard shove and he fell to the ground as another pulled a knife on John.

"Poor souls." He said. John was holding a cane. Inside was a thin sword.

"You wanna die old man?"

"Get away!" Gideon moved like lightning and buried a fist into one of the hoods faces. John heard the bones of his face crack as Gideon turned on the other two. One slashed at him with his knife Gideon dodged a lunged forward. His fist slicing into the mans chest, ripping the heart from the hoods chest. A grin was in Gideon's face as blood splashed over his face, neck and clothes. Just then a loud bang rang forth. The final hood held a pistol in his shakey hands. Gideon turned on him. Charging forward he grabbed the good by the face and slammed his head into the wall. Slowly applying more and more force. The hood screamed as his head was slowly being crushed until his skull collapsed.

Gideon continued to smush the mans head.

"...Gideon..." John moved to his son.

The young man was in a blood thirsty rage. John tried again.

"Gideon, he's dead. That's enough. Gideon!"

He snapped out of the trance and blinked a few times. Releasing the dead hood Gideon looked around as if lost.

"Father?" There was a quiver in his voice. It was fear.

John grabbed his son by the wrist.

"It's alright, are you okay? Are you hurt?" John asked

"I...I don't know...I don't...what did I do?" Gideon looked at the dead bodies.

'E_nough strength to evicerate a human body and doest remember a thing?'_ John looked his son over. His eyes then fell to Gideon's torso. Blood was pulsing out of a hole in his side.

"You're hurt!" John exclaimed.

Gideon gave him a funny look.

He then looked down at himself.

"It's just a hole father."

"No...do you not feel that?"

Gideon put a hand on the wound. He seemed curious as the blood danced over his fingers.

"It's warm..." He commented

"Does it hurt?" John led Gideon back towards the apartment they were renting.

"No..."

"And...you don't remember what happened just now?"

"No I...just remember them trying to hurt you." Gideon admitted

John was deep in though. He needed to do some research. He needed to find out exactly what they did to his son. Good thing they were going to play another game soon.

"We need to get that taken care of." He said seriously

"Are...are you upset with me father?" Gideon asked in a low voice.

"Upset? No...I'm worried...you're injured."

Gideon smiled

"I'm glad you're not mad."

John sighed with a smile playing on his features.

"Come on."


	5. Answers

Gideon didn't seem to be in any pain as John removed the bullet. He simply pet billy and waited. When he was done Gideon gave him a saddened look.

"What is it?" John asked

"We didn't get to eat." he pouted

"It's alright." John soothed "how do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Are we going to play a game?"

"Soon Gideon. I want you to rest." John instructed

"Why?" Gideon was confused

"Because you lost a good amount of blood and i don't want you to get sick."

Gideon thought about this.

"Alright. I'll go rest."

"That would make me very happy." John smiled

This made Gideon smile and he went into his room.

John watched for a few seconds. He then moved to go towards the warehouse.

A woman was tied to a chair. A blindfold impairing her vision.

"Hello Margaret." John greeted

"Who are you!?" she screamed

"You can talk as loud as you want, no one will hear you here." John informed

"I'm here to talk to you about Gideon."

"G-Gideon? He's still alive?" she gasped in both surprise and fear.

"Why are you surprised?" John asked

"Gideon escaped our lab. He's an unstable beast both mind and body...but...his body should have shut down by now..."

"Explain." John demanded

Margaret flinched at Johns tone.

"He was given to us a dead fetus. Through our research we were able to revive him. He then began to grow at an unnaturally fast rate. He started...getting violent after a while. He threw temper tantrums and with his strength...he was deadly. He killed six of my co workers. He had to be drugged."

"What about the abuse?" John asked. The woman was silent.

"Well?"

"I didn't know at first. They said it was the only way to control him. You have to understand how dangerous he is. He has the mind of a child true enough but..."

"You're trying to justify allowing his abuse."

"The father paid us well to bring him back but opening Pandora's box has its consequences."  
>"Does the father know he's alive?" John asked.<p>

"No. At least I don't think so. Gideon may have looked for him. He'd scream for his parents at night when he woke up."  
>"Why not reunite them?"<p>

It was the answer John wanted most. The woman was silent again.

"Because...one of two things are going to happen. Gideon is going to go crazy or his body will shut down and he'll die. There also the possibility both will happen. I just...don't want to get the old mans hopes up high and he has to watch that."

John was silent now.

"So you were going to keep him until then? A guinea pig until you put him down?" John demanded  
>She turned red in embarrassment and shame. He had his answer.<p>

"It wasn't supposed to get this far out of hand." she whispered

"But it did. And you're just as at fault as the ones that tortured that boy. If this was his fate...you should have left him dead."

It broke Johns heart to say. But it was the truth. He would have died an innocent child, not this uncontrollably killer they made him.

"Please. I've told you everything. Please let me go!" Margaret yelled

"I wanted to play a game." John said seriously.

"No...please no! Please I can't! I won't survive a game please!"

"Don't worry. You don't have to play..."

"Thank god..."

"You've already lost."

"What?"

John left the room. The large guillotine hung over Margaret's chair. Before leaving the room he pushed the button that released the blade.

"Game over." John whispered


End file.
